The present invention generally relates to the field of underwater acoustic pulse generators, and more particularly, to an acoustic pulse generator which employs a resilient shell which generates an acoustic pulse as it transitions between two stable physical states.
Acoustic pulse generators have been used in underwater environments to map underwater geological structures and to locate man-made structures, such as submarines and underwater mines. Several types of acoustic pulse generators such as sparkers, explosives, and air guns use electrical, pneumatic, and/or chemical methods for generating large volume velocities in the surrounding fluid that result in significant impulsive acoustic source levels. All of these types of impulsive sound sources generate sound using oscillating gas bubbles. However, the acoustic characteristics of the pulses are highly dependent on hydrostatic pressure. Moreover, explosives based systems are subject to strict ordnance and safety regulations, which add significantly to the costs for storing, handling, and deploying such systems. Moreover, explosive based systems consume costly expendables.
A need therefore exists for a reliable, efficient, and re-usable system that generates a low frequency, broad-band acoustic pulse having a relatively high amplitude. A further need exists for an acoustic pulse generator that generates acoustic pulses in water without gas bubbles.